


Nicknames

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's bubbly and friendly. She loves giving everyone nicknames, except, apparently, her boyfriend. It bothers Bruce a little bit more than he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a world with an established relationship and Harley kind of works/helps the League. I hope you enjoy it ^.^

Bruce first hears about them when Harley is talking to Clark. They're in the hallway outside of the cafeteria, discussing some story that the _Planet_ is covering or another. “That's cool, apple pie. Let's talk more about it later, ’kay?”

Clark doesn't bumble or blush, leading Bruce to assume that she’s called him that before. The two split up, Clarking coming into the mess hall while Harley walked away.

“Apple pie?”

The Kryptonian smiled. “She told me that it was the most American dessert she could think of.”

“Oh.”

* * *

 

The next time he hears them is when Harley is asking Arthur about how Mera is doing. She calls him “funnel cake” before walking off.

Bruce couldn't fathom as to how or why Harley was coming up with these nicknames, but it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

 

Diana gasped. "You're _jealous_!"

She'd been trying to figure out why Bruce was in more of a funk then normal and just maybe, she'd figured it out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Because Harley hasn't given you a nickname. I mean, I'm Tiramisu, Barry's Gingersnap, Clark's Apple-pie, Arthur's Funnel-cake, Hal's Key lime pie, and Victor's Napoleon. You're totally jealous."

"I'm her boyfriend," he reminded her. "I have no reason to be jealous."

Diana hummed. "Have you given _her_ a nickname?"

"No. I always assumed that a nickname is something that had to come naturally."

"Maybe if you gave her a nickname, she'd give you one."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Diana, nicknames aren't that important to me."

"Right. So it's never bothered you that she had a nickname for h-"

"Several nicknames," he corrected.

"It so bothers you."

"They _were_ in a longstanding relationship," Bruce reminded her and sighed. "I just want this to run it's own course, Diana. If she doesn't want to give me a nickname, that's fine."

She sighed. "If you say so..."

* * *

 

Harley leaned against Bruce's chest as she stared up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She sighed. "You do remember that I was a psychiatrist, right? It's kind of pointless to lie to me."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's nothing important. Just..."

"Hm? _Talk_ to me, Bruce."

He felt himself blush. This was... Stupid. "You have nicknames for the rest of the League, and I'm pretty sure that you're working on them for the family."

She laughed as she started to play with his hair. "Is that seriously what's bothering you?"

"It's not really bothering me, but," he shrugged. "Diana told me that I should give you a nickname, but I only have one running through my mind."

"Oh?"

"You'll hit me if I tell you."

"Really? It's _that_ bad?"

"Kitten," he blurted out.

She completely, tensing underneath Bruce's arm. "I'm not the jealous type Bruce, but honestly? There's nothing else you could have come up with? And the one thing you could is reminiscent of one of your past partners."

"I'm sorry, Harley, I'm just not the type of person to give nicknames."

"I understand, honestly."

He ran his hands through her hair, pressing their foreheads together slightly. "I love you more than any given name could tell you."

She smiled, a light blush appearing on her pale cheeks. "I know, Bruce. I love you like that too."


End file.
